HAIL O
by The Rapist of the new world
Summary: It's a modern type exorcism.... Well, with Kanda ruling as a king.Yullen, TykiLavi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody. This is my second series made fic. The other one was still going on so don't you think I would neglect it ever! Anyway, as long as you have fun, I don't mind! This story takes place in the current era of technology we are having. Just to let you know. (Kanda: I'm the king of the story). Yeah, we all know that, Kanda. Anyway…. The pairing that I am confirmed to have is TykiXLavi (I just love the pairing) and Yullen. If anyone wants to vote for KomuiXReever pairing, let me know. I would be glad to plan something for them…. Also, this is still rated T and might change in the future. Who knows? ****One more thing, I have enabled the anonymous reviews. **

1. New exorcist

Kanda scrambled up from his bed like a scramble egg he was. Morning wasn't just his time of waking to begin with but Lenalee's calling to Lavi from the main hall had already made him stir himself from whatever beauty dream he was having. He peered at the digital clock by his bed side just to check the time to be sure that he wasn't late.

7:05 am

God! He sure was late. The first train to Kobe had gone and now to catch the next train, he had to be somewhere... By now? He leaped off his bed, almost flatting Daisya on his chest. Damn, he forgot that the idiot was there.

"Yo, Daisya. Wake up. It's already fucking morning", said Kanda. Daisya gave a stretch and blinked sleepily. Like Kanda, he automatically sprung up after looking at the time on the clock. "Why didn't you wake me early?" he cried and immediately got up and searched for his uniform. Too late for bathing now, they just had to go to the office with the musty smell from the bed.

Well, this problem would not occur if none of them were drinking heavily last night for New Year's celebration. Also, god forbids him, but it was New Year for akuma sake! Shouldn't there be a little holiday for them? Even an exorcist like him needed a break, if you know what he meant.

"Morning, Kanda... You are late as well, I see... I thought you had gone..." croaked Lavi with as little enthusiasm as possible in his tone. He too was feeling dizzy and the like of going back to bed was urging him, but if he did, he would just have to face another angry looking supervisor.

Rinali served the newly arrived with half hearted cooked pancake with chocolate syrup on top. She too was having a hard time trying to make herself awake, bowing and jolting back up whenever her head was at the lower level of her neck. None of them were in the mode of rise and shine.

Kanda stuffed the pancake slowly into his mouth. He'd prefer to have soba for breakfast but since only Jerry was able to make it, he had to wait until lunch because Jerry was only accessible in the headquarters building, not outside places like the apartment they were currently living. So, to make thing worst, he wouldn't get his lunch time every time he was late and so to speak, no soba! Without soba, what was the meaning of life? Pointless, of course...

He swallowed the pancake and quickly made his way to the door, followed by the rest of his friends who didn't have the appetite to regenerate themselves with pancake (they were all exorcists and work at the same place). He slipped his feet into the shoes and grabbed the socks into his pocket, just to speed up things. Socks could be dealt later; it wasn't a school they were going and there wasn't any rule related to socks in the office but because the air condition would just make the whole place to its freezing point, he would want to warm his feet a little.

They sprinted to the station and dig out the path through the crowd just to get to the train. Luckily, the employee's ID card contained the accessibility to a train service so they did not have to queue up for tickets. When the frigging door of the next train to Kobe was about to close, Kanda slipped his hands to stop it from closing and skidded into the train by the gaps left. Lavi, Rinali and Daisya followed behind him and they were all mashing the other passengers just to make a little room to stand for themselves.

They were still going to be late though but at least, it was just for fifteen minutes. Okay... Like hell he would care... He could tell all the occupants in the train were just as late as him; most of them were checking the watch on their wrist and some were tapping feet, impatient to get off on the next stop. Lavi was taking his time to nap a little while standing as he supported his body using the stopping pole. The sleepiness was clinging on his eyes, as if not wanting to let go forever.

"Next stop, Kobe", the operator chided. Kanda kicked Lavi who relationally jumped reactively and almost knock his head on the pole.

"Wake up, bastard. We've arrived", he said. The bookman rubbed his eyes and stepped out from the train right after the door was open. Then, they made another sprint to the headquarters to arrive in time. Rinali was the fastest and she was the first to check in her card ID. She was lucky to have been compatible with an innocence that would actually help her to haste up.

In the office, Komui had waited with his oh-so mighty look on his face.

"Good morning, sir rah. How nice of you to actually turn up in the office at all", he said in sarcasm. A supervisor that would have to wait his co-workers wasn't a happy man. Anyway, it wasn't a happy job either to be a supervisor in the first place. Rumors of girls dumping Komui because of his job were well spread out. If he weren't very lucky with girls, he might just have to turn asexual. Kanda grinned at the thought.

"Tch, like we all never late before", replied Kanda. As he passed, Komui pinched his nose at the oh-so fragrance odour. Sarcasm...

"Have you had a bath, Kanda? You smell of alcohol. You too, Daisya", asked Komui. What was so important with bathing anyway? It wasn't stated in the rule book so it was _flexible_. When he had to have his choices, he would have it now and no one was going to do anything about it or face his indignantly mugen.

"Che, Shut up. Mind your own business", said the samurai as he marched towards his desk. The desk, god forbids him from saying this, was like an earthly hell. It was a factory for bacteria production; empty pizza boxes, chips packages and cans of coke laid around untouched. Well... He was being a lazy ass so he couldn't bother to clean up the mess at all.

"Everybody, today, I would like to introduce you to a new office boy", announced Komui. Oh, great... Another exorcist incoming...

A white haired boy appeared shyly from behind the supervisor, staring on each of our faces. Lavi had somewhat missed the entire introduction as he had drop dead beneath the desk to hide from anyone that was seeking for him. Rinali waved a warm welcome at him, Daisya smiling sheepishly for a split second and Kanda was just glaring warily at him.

"Hello, my name is Allen. I am the new office boy here", said the shorty.

"So, Allen's jobs are to help out with simple things on the computer such as making graph on spreadsheet or typing letters. Also, he can make teas and cleans up the mess you made", explained Komui. Kanda could see that it wasn't the job that would suit him but it suited well with the Bean sprout a.k.a moyashi. An office boy was an equalization term for a male maid, in his opinion.

"Go on, Allen. Your sit is next to Kanda. Kanda, be kind to him, will you?" requested Komui.

"Che, like I would even bother him", said Kanda, kicking the puking dustbin lightly.

"I really mean it, Kanda".

"Yeah, I know, I know".

"I mean it".

"I KNOW so leave", he told him out. Geez, that Komui! He wouldn't leave him alone if he was uncertain. Of course, he would not be kind to anyone. The talk to Komui was just to make him disappear from sight. Whatever... As long as he was happy with his business, he could care less about the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, there! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! Anyways, this is my next chapter for Hail O and I'm not going to talk long. (My fingers hurt!) OK! Enjoy! Remember, Kanda is the king!**

2. Give him a home, Kanda!

"So... He is the new exorcist around? How adorable!" cried Lavi. He messed Allen's hair and patted one time on the head. "Welcome, buddy", he said.

"He looks as if he is under the working age. Is it legal to make him work even though he's lower than 16?" asked Daisya. Nobody answered him because they didn't know the law of whatever ruling the earth much, and therefore had no idea if this was even a legal errand performed by the headquarters. Still... if they were caught in act, the police would be more than happy to sue them for a hundred million Euros just for illegally snuck in a child.

"Tch, moyashi. Clean up the messes here", ordered Kanda coldly. Mo... Mo what? Allen wasn't a moyashi and he didn't even know what that was supposed to mean! He wasn't a linguist and hence, don't expect him to understand foreign words, especially Japanese. However, Allen could sense that moyashi was an insult name given by Kanda and therefore, it was not a good thing.

"I'm not a maid so why not just do it yourself?" replied Allen.

"Tch, it's your duty, like it or not. So, clean the mess now".

"No".

"Yes, and you will", said Kanda sternly. Allen pouted. That guy Kanda was a hard timer; even on the first day, he had been bossing him around, making him do _his_ chores. Quietly, he moved away from the group and picked up the rubbish on the floor. Some of them were even rotting and the gas let out was paining his nose. He tangled the end of the plastic bag and carried it to the rubbish room where all the waste would be collected.

"Aw, Yuu-chan! You're so mean to him!" blurt Lavi.

"So, what? We are supposed to use him, not play with him. Now, get back to work!" Kanda commanded. Of course he had all the right to be giving them orders because in that very small group, he was their team leader as well as their warily eyed roommate.

"Kanda", Komui voiced out from his office room. The samurai walked his way off and went to see what was wrong. Maybe there was a good thing that like missions was about to blip out from the supervisor's mouth but still, Komui sounded as if there was some bad news hanging around his neck.

"Tch, what do you want?"

"I need you to do me a favour".

"If it is a favour, ask the moyashi to come", said Kanda.

"Moyashi?"

"Hell, duh ! The newcomer this morning", reminded Kanda.

"Oh... How impersonal of you for giving him such a pet name. Doesn't that make you feel like a paedophile?"

"He's not a pet and I'm not a paedophile. Just get to the point, Komui or I'll have you beheaded with my mugen on this spot", threatened Kanda. The weird new title that Komui was throwing at him wasn't something that he would like to carry around in his life, so he would rather made him forget or made him face the consequences for sticking it up in his head.

"Well, I have a problem. My problem is, I can't locate a specific home for Allen to stay", he said at last.

"He has a mom, so let her take him back home", Kanda pointed.

"Sorry, Kanda. He hasn't a mom at all and he is underage so we need a guardian to take care of him. Cross had been the guardian for him awhile ago until he dropped him by at the headquarters. That sucker... I wonder if there is anyone else as reckless as that. Anyway, the point is, I want you to take him into your apartment", said Komui.

His apartment? No way and not in a million years!

"Please, Kanda. That boy just needed a little room for him", coaxed Komui. He pulled a fluffy puppy eyes to Kanda, giving him a goose bump that he would not forget.

"Tch, I'll let him stay after he sign it".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: (Allen: Invasion of Allen Walker!) Get off from the screen! (Allen: No, because you only going to torture me!) So, what moyashi-chan? It's fun! (Allen: No, it's not! I'm gonna replace my position with Kanda!) (Kanda: You do that, you'll be dead) See? Kanda loves to be the ruler of the story. So, shut up, moyashi-chan! (Kanda: Tch, damn you loud people) Kanda hates me? How could you, Kanda! Was it because of Allen? If it is, I'm going to molest him! (Allen: Stay away, you freak!) Bleh! As if I would like to. Anyway, hi, everyone! Sorry for the chaotic notes! It's just that these people are trying to kidnap my computer away. Whatever… They will not succeed. As long as my spirit is still burning, I'm going to write! I don't own them. They own themselves. As long as you have fun reading, I'll continue. Also, check out on **_**The Bad Touch**_** as well. It's rated as M but if you insist, you are more than welcome to read it! I was bored so I wrote it. BUHAA!!!! **

3. Own Contract

"OH MY GOD YUU-CHAN! OF COURSE WE WOULD!" cried Lavi as he happily glommed Allen. After he had given out the news of Allen joining them in the apartment, everybody was happily and automatically accepting the damn moyashi as a _family. _It wasn't like Kanda was happy about it. Of course he would not! He had enough torture to have Lavi as his _house mate _(something along that line) and he wasn't looking forward to Allen's stay in _his _apartment either. He slowly made his way to his desk across the room.

"Thank you, Allen. Now, I can have the room to myself", said Daisya in celebration. Kanda shot a what so dangerous glare at Daisya from across the room. He didn't like the tone he was using; it was like as if he had won a million dollar from gambling.

"What room?" asked Allen. Well, just to let you know, there were four rooms in the apartment and only three rooms were occupied with inhabitants. Well, the extra room was fine; no ghost was haunting it to give creep while you were sleeping. It was spacious as well and so to speak, chambers of dream for a guy like Daisya.

The only thing that was holding him back from getting to the room was Kanda fabulous stupid system. When a new guy (girl can be room mated with Rinali) came, he must share a room with the owner. It just makes anyone wondered when a guy has to share a room with another guy despite of having a free space for everyone. Sometimes, Daisya thought Kanda was gay, but he would better keep it to himself or he'll be dead. He loved life, man! However, so far in the past three years, Kanda hadn't jump on him when he was sleeping. Therefore, he could assure Allen that it was completely safe.

"You'll be rooming in with Kanda. Don't worry, he doesn't bite", assured Daisya. Allen changed his expression. A few moments ago, he was looking forward to live in the new apartment that he might be able to call home, but after listening to the news, the cloud above him was crashing on him mercilessly. The fact that Kanda doesn't bite (he might be) wasn't guaranteeing his safety during his stay. (Mugen look intimidating from far away). Furthermore, he had no idea how long he would be there with them because Cross might be deciding to pop up again for him any time in the future.

"Wuh-why is that?" asked Allen.

"It's because... KANDA IS A HOMOMESU (Indonesian word for homosexual)!" cried Lavi. Something from across the room came flying and hit him in the head. The thing was the sheath of the mugen. If the sheath was here, then that would only mean the mugen was somewhere behind his back because Kanda was very agile and he could shift his position in a split second.

"Say it one more time, you'll die".

"Aw... Yuu-chan, I'm just joking around", said Lavi. Kanda tch-ed and moved back to his seat. Then, he began to type something as fast as his fingers could let him, which was quite fast for it only took him a minute to type in a one page document in the computer. Then, he printed it and took it to Allen for signing.

"What's this?" asked Allen as he looked at the Japanese writing on the paper. There was a space beneath it for him to sign.

"A document", answered Kanda. He didn't bother himself to explain the content of the document. It would be troublesome if the moyashi knew the content; he might not sign it in the end. He had done it to the rest of the three and they hadn't got the right to speak unless they were allowed to. Allen took the pen and began to scribble his signature before returning it back to Kanda. When Kanda had disappeared from sight, Lavi, Rinali and Daisya looked pathetically at Allen.

"Allen, you idiot! Why did you sign the document?" whispered Daisya.

"What? Nobody warns me anything about it", said Allen.

"At least, ask him to explain what the content is! Do you know what lies inside?" hissed Rinali.

"What?" asked Allen curiously.

"It says that Yuu Kanda had the right to enslave the person who signs this contract wherever and whenever he wants. Everybody will obey him whenever he is giving them orders", explained Lavi.

"In-Including the body?" asked Allen.

"Including the body", said the trio at the same time. Allen's eyes went wide. What had he done? He had just lost his freedom under a stupid contract! What was worst, it had got his signature on it! He blamed his stupidity for not asking in the first place! Still, why didn't anyone alert him? Was it because...?

"All of us fall for it", admitted Daisya. So, the three of them were also Kanda's slaves. Well, at least it wasn't bad for him; at least he wasn't alone. Even so, if he knew the content earlier, he wouldn't have to sign it.

_I'm so thick! _Thought Allen as he buried his face in his hands to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Return my laptop back, you damn moyashi! (Allen: No, I won't let you send this away!) Gimme back! Arr, ar, ar! (Allen: Heh, a dog!) What did you say? Grr…. Allen, a flying monkey! (Allen: Where?) Hah, you've fall for that! Yeah, I have the laptop back! Oh, hi, everybody! It seems the chaos today is rather chaotic. Our moyashi is trying to stop me from writing this story because he hates to become the slave of Kanda. (Kanda: Tch, I'm lord) Yeah…. TwT (Lavi: Why do I come out less in this one?) You will, Lavi. Wait a little longer… Yeah, just like Allen and Kanda waited on the other story. BUHAA!!! As long as you enjoy whatever that is written, I'll continue to write! BUHAA! **

4. An unbendable moyashi.

Allen mourned for himself, first for his brain and secondly for his life. He was sulking on the floor and Kanda who slept on the bed wasn't any happier than he already was. The samurai turned to face the wall but the air was so annoying and he felt like throwing something. He took the blanket and cast it in Allen's direction harshly who growled back at the sudden assault.

"Can you damn moyashi stop sulking like a baby? I'm trying to get some sleep here!" fired Kanda. He had had enough of sulkiness.

"Mind your own business. It doesn't have anything to do with you", said Allen coldly.

"I told you to stop it and you will stop it. Go back to sleep like you are ordered to".

"..."

"Don't make me annoyed, moyashi".

"..."

"Moyashi, you're getting to my nerve".

"..."

"GAH!" shouted Kanda and he kicked the table lamp off. When Kanda was in a moody state, nothing could be safe if it was in his direction. Once, Lavi was walking in his way and how unfortunate for him when Kanda suddenly came with his moodiness mode and punched him in the face. Of course, King Kanda had the right to do anything he likes to his poor slaves, so no complain.

Allen hid himself right away under the bed frame after watching the lamp fell off the table, refusing to come out when the raven haired called him. A few personas a.k.a the trio had advised him to keep himself hidden whenever Kanda was angry or face the unspeakable consequences. Rather than dying, Allen tended to save his own skin in somewhere that was temporarily protected. At least, Kanda would leave him alone when he didn't manage to get him out and went back to sleep.

_I demand Cross to come out now, _thought Allen. It was a rare occasion for him to actually wish Cross the womanizer to be by his side but as long as his master was here, he could at least heave a heavy sigh of relieve.

"Moyashi, are you listening somewhere down there?" Kanda asked suddenly.

"..."

"I'll assume that you're there cause I can see those dots. Anyway, tomorrow is Saturday and you're lucky to have a Saturday right after your first day, but that doesn't mean you can escape chores".

"I don't want to do chores".

"Che, no lazy excuse. Tomorrow, you and Lavi are going to buy stuffs. Once you return, get Rinali and helped her to wash the car. After that, help Daisya to mop the floor and wipe the window", said Kanda. Of course there were no jobs left for him to do. He could laze around on the sofa the whole day, doing nothing other than keeping an eye on the TV and read manga with the house in its best state. It was handy to have some slaves to move for him...

_Clean freak, _thought Allen.

"Oh, one more thing, moyashi, your wage is mine", said Kanda. He beamed because that was his favorite part of all. All of his slave's money goes to him by the end of the month and he could use them for his own amusement and no one could protest him against that. Everything that they earn was his and no one could change that. Not even us the witnesses.

"Well, get back to sleep, Moyashi. You have a hell lot of things to do in the morning", said Kanda as he hugged his pillow to sleep in a kingly slumber. Allen crept out from under the bed and crawled into his blanket.

Tell me, everyone. Was Allen misfortunate or what?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi, there! How are you? (Kanda: The dope is having a cold) Sniff…. Who are you calling dopes, huh? (Kanda: Tch, like I care) Go back to your planet, blue head! (Tch: Raven, you mean) Grr… sniff… Fine! Have it your way. (Allen: I caught a cold too) Really? When? (Allen: When you actually sneeze on my face) Contagious… I see. Anyway, sniff… I don't plan to write author notes ****too long today…..**

5.Innocent

Lavi put up the shutters of the digital clock. He wasn't ready yet to get out from the bed but someone was tugging him hard on the feet. He looked over his shoulder and saw Allen waving at him. "What's the time now?" he asked sleepily.

"5.00 in the morning", said Allen.

"I need sleep. Gimme a few sec", he said and closed his eyes again.

"Kanda said we need to go shopping", voiced out Allen. Lavi turned over to face the ceiling and stretched his arms in the air. Shopping was just the thing that he needed as an excuse to get out from the house. If it was from Kanda, he would better do it quickly before the impatient bastard changed his mind.

"Did he give money?" asked Lavi.

Allen nodded.

"Shopping list?"

Allen nodded.

"I'll be out in ten minutes", he said and pushed the cursed boy outside. Then, he wrapped himself in towel and went to the shower. It didn't take him long before he came out from the toilet, all clean. When the ten minutes ended, Lavi was already waiting for Allen at the door in his winter coat because it was snowing outside and hence, he needed a bit more warmth.

"Ready to go, Allen?" asked him energetically.

"Yup", nodded Allen and the two of them were off from the house. Well, it was still 5.20 when they left the house. The shops were still close around that time but the market would be selling fresh fishes and chickens in such an early hour and there would be lesser people around so they didn't have to queue long. The market was so different by the time they left at 7.00 am when the place was starting to get crowded.

"Good thing we came early. The shopping centre should be open at 8 and we've got a whole one hour to get there. Let's catch the bus then", said Lavi. Allen who wasn't wise in shopping daily nutritious food just followed him quietly. Cross only fed him with chocolate bars so it would be a new experience for him to be able to eat meat.

The bus they were on brought them all the way to the shopping complex. Allen gaped to see at the humongous building. What shopping was like, he didn't know. Cross told him that inside it, there were a lot little shops like the one along the street and he was right, except that they weren't little shops; they were enormous!

"It's easy to get lost, Allen. So, whenever you are lost, ask for the information centre", advised Lavi as he dragged the boy to the cinema ticket booth.

"Are... Aren't we supposed to buy the things that are on the list?" asked Allen a bit uneasy.

"Yeah, but we can do that later. Let's watch the terminator 4 first. I've been craving to watch it since the first day it was released", said Lavi. Luckily, there weren't many people around, just the way Lavi had wanted. He picked the second last row and bought popcorn and drinks. Just when he was about to take out the wallet, his Odzuchi Kodzuchi fall off from his pocket.

"Dammit! I forgot to put it at home!" cried Lavi. Anyways, he wasn't supposed to take it out in the first place.

"Ah, well. It's just a movie so what the hell? Let's go in, Allen!"

The two of them searched for the seats and sunk in once they found it. Allen sat on the end of the row, where else Lavi sat next to a man who wore a top hat who was currently distracting the grandma behind him. Don't be surprised! Even a grandmother transformed through the modernization.

"This gonna be good! I can't wait for it to start!" squealed Lavi. Allen wondered how many times had Lavi been doing this behind Kanda's back? How come Kanda the great didn't realize the fact that Lavi was terrorizing his wealth for movies? Maybe he wasn't as sharp as the rumors said...

It was dark and comfortable. Allen's eyelids couldn't support anymore sleeping dust sprinkled on him by the sleeping elf. He had been yawning for quite a few times. Slowly, the stupor was overtaking him and he fall into a deep sleep.

"The bad guy is dying! Yay!" said Lavi excitedly half way through the film. He didn't notice that Allen was all but dead to the world. He was chomping off the popcorn when the grandmother from behind him whacked his head with her paper fan.

"Ouch! Granny, I'm trying to watch the movie!" wailed Lavi angrily.

"Young man, behave yourself!"

"What? I didn't do anything!" whispered Lavi angrily. What was this? Some kind of public intrusion?

"Don't defy my divine eyes, you little chump! You were about to cuddle with the guy next to you!"

"What? Are you trying to accusingly mock me, granny? I'm not a gay-gay, as a matter of fact".

"How dare you to rise your voice to an old woman, you dreadful monkey!" The old woman clenched the paper fan hard and hit Lavi rapidly. Even though they were young, the old geezer believed that young people should learn how to obtain self control. No one, not a single teenager could escape from her if they were to show a romance session in front of her.

_Impatient youngsters..._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi….. I know, I know…. It's a very short chapter indeed… but yeah, I'm working on it. ****Anyway….**** (Kanda: Open!!!! Open the door!!!!) STOP YELLING!!!! (Kanda: OPEN!!!!!) Forget that you ever heard of him. Kanda is miserable because Allen locked him up in the toilet and he deserves it. Keen to know why? (Allen: He stole my cookies in the fridge!) Bad Kanda had gotten to Allen's nerve, that's why! (Kanda: F--K YOU PEOPLE!) He swore! OMG! He swore! (Allen: Please enjoy yourself)**

6. Is Lavi really as guilty as the granny sees?

Two innocence were there and Tyki could feel it all the way up his head. His hands were tingling to retrieve them and destroyed them as immediate as possible. In such a dark place, he could claim it as his own advantage for he could silently kill the exorcist without a single trace, but first, he must had the innocence. He quietly searched the pocket that was facing to him. It wasn't there. Damn it. How could he get to the other side without being noticed? As he looked around him, he saw a few couples cuddling together. Tyki smirked. He liked the idea.

He leaned back against the seat and skulk his arms across the exorcist's seat. The exorcist was paying too much attention to the film that he didn't realize Tyki's movement. When he was an inch away from the other pocket, a paper fan hit the poor exorcist's head, causing him to pull his hand in alarm. Tyki was lucky that the paper fan never made its way onto his skull. It would be a damn embarrassing moment if it did.

"Ouch! Granny, I'm trying to watch the movie!" wailed the exorcist angrily.

"Young man, behave yourself!"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Don't defy my eyes, you little chump! You were about to cuddle with the guy next to you!"

"What? Are you trying to accusingly mock me, granny? I'm not a gay-gay, as a matter of fact".

"How dare you raise your voice to an old woman? You dreadful monkey!"

_Dammit__, old woman! I've almost have it if it weren't because of you! _barked Tyki's consciousness. He watched the woman beating the boy rapidly, as if she was trying to bake a cake out of him. A few of the audiences were gazing at them, wanting to know what was going on. The boy that sat next to him whose age was around 12 looked up at him.

"Was that your mum?" he asked innocently.

"No, she's not", Tyki answered. What was that question for? It was so random.

"Then, why was she battering shit out of him?" asked the boy.

"I don't know", replied Tyki. He didn't feel like socializing right now and he would like the boy to keep his tongue out of the way. The old geezer was still on her war of whatever reason and she wasn't giving it up easily, the same goes to the exorcist. A couple who sat behind him (two seats away from the woman) peeped to see the racket.

"Shit! It's my mum!" squeaked the girl as she clung on her boyfriend's shoulder. She poked Tyki's shoulder to gain his attention. "Sir, I'm sorry but... can you distract the old woman for awhile?"

Like hell he would!

"Please", plead the girl. Tyki took sympathy on her and nodded. Slowly, she watched the girl and his boyfriend climbed the seat and ran for the door. Tyki could guess that the woman was actually looking for her daughter in the cinema and that was her initial reason she was here. She was having a mother complex over her own daughter. Poor daughter... he would never want to be one...

"Ouch! Granny, can you stop it?" cried the exorcist angrily. Now and then, Tyki was taking sympathy to him too. He grabbed the exorcist by his arm and pulled him closer to him. He was sure there was nothing wrong with it for he was at the end of his wisdom to save the exorcist from the crateful granny.

"Wuh-Why you..." muttered the granny in between her gritted false teeth.

"Granny, stop stalking my bunny here. He wants to have some fun too", said Tyki.

"Fuh-fun?" asked the exorcist.

"Yeah, fun. What else would cause us to come here?" he added and smiled. The granny just kept herself quiet and watched them in disgust. When she wasn't listening, the exorcist lowly spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

"What's your name?"

"What's that got to do with this?" the exorcist pointed his finger to Tyki's hands around his waist.

"I'm Lavi", he said finally.

"Lavi, you owe me one so just shut up, will you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I always have the heavy finger to make this story have longer chapter, haven't I? Well, I'll try to make it longer next time so we all can have full time laughing. Enjoy yourself while reading. Reviews are welcome. **

7. 21st century ain't an easy era.

Who said becoming a twentieth century slave was easy? Think again... The prove? Allen was the prove. 

Allen carried the laundry bucket to the kitchen. Everybody else was cracking on with their daily chores, except for Kanda who was doing nothing other than controlling the remote to the channel of his liking. It was Allen's third days of enslavement but he had already felt the side effect of him doing too much of heavy work. He stretched his back until his bone cracked and carried on to complete his morning chores. 

"Moyashi, work hard", Kanda insulted. He propped his hand lazily on the sofa, covering his mouth as he yawned, feeling rather bored. The said moyashi scoffed. How Allen hated to be encouraged in an insulting way! He stuck his tongue out quietly and then left for the washing machine. 

Kanda clicked on to another channel when suddenly...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" 

He jumped from his chair and hurried to the kitchen to see what was going on. When he reached the kitchen, he saw Allen kneeling in front of the washing machine, holding a piece of cloth in his hand. The cursed boy's jaws dropped, waterfall of lines appeared under his eyes. Deciding to interrupt, Kanda asked, "Che, screaming like a girl. What are you doing anyway?" 

"Shut up", was all he got after _concerning_ for the moyashi. Kanda approached him, peeking to see whatever Allen was holding but all he could see was a piece of coloured cloth. The colour was eyes hurting too. It was a bright flashy pink. 

"Tch, what's with the pink cloth?" he wondered. Allen, alert that the samurai was just behind him, hid the cloth in the pile in the bucket. "Go away!" he shooed. Kanda, as naughty as he could actually be, was dying to know what Allen was hiding from him. He followed Allen into the sunny bright day on the apartment balcony. 

Distracted, the cursed boy stopped and turned to him.

"Go away, will you? I'm trying to work here", he snapped angrily. The samurai smirked and showed no sign of leaving. Allen coldly glared at the other, trying to threaten him with his dark aura. However, Kanda seemed to be unaffected. He insisted to unravel whatever Allen was hiding. 

"What do you want?" asked Allen uneasily. 

"Show me what you are hiding". 

"In your dream", replied Allen. He bent down to search for the pegs. Kanda huffed; the cursed boy wasn't the type that would fully follow his command, which made him more interesting than the others. There was always something about the boy that would make him grew curious to know. It was a good activity to kill the dull time too. Flashing back, he could still remember the scene two nights ago and the current situation was no differ with the sulking incident in the bedroom. Still, the pressure of discovering was killing him. He needed to know what the cursed boy was hiding. 

In silent, he started to device a plan. If Kanda wanted to know, no one could stop him from not finding out, especially the moyashi.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm pretty busy even on the holiday. Here is your next chapter. I hope that I'll get some reviews as feedback. **

8. People keep secret. Even the king does it.

Lavi dusted the shelves in the store room. He closed his nose to avoid from inhaling the hazy air, arranging the left out things on the shelve neatly. Some of them were quite old but he didn't have the gut to get rid of them in case the Lord Kanda needed them in the future. He opened one of the boxes just to look to make sure there were no dangerous items left out in the store. Who knows? Kanda could be keeping explosive bombs to kill them in the little room secretly. It wasn't IMPOSIBBLE, it was just IMPROBABLE.

As he covered his mouth to stop the dust from coming into his mouth, he felt the duster knocking on something rigid. Lavi stood on his toes to heighten himself so that he could actually see what the thing that he had was came across with. He stretched his arm and mindlessly searched around until his finger met with a hardcover paperback. Then, he pulled out only to reveal an album filled with photos that were older.

He walked out to show the others the photo.

Elsewhere in the balcony, Kanda was sneaking to the basket just behind Allen. He rolled shilling money on the floor, trying to get the cursed boy's attention somewhere else.

"Oh, money! Is my luck changing today?" Allen muttered, picking up the silver coin from the floor. Seeing his bright chance, the samurai immediately searched through the basket and just when he was about to lay his finger on one of the clothes, a voice came booming out from all the way across the hall to distract him.

"KANDA!! OH, MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPYING OVER THE LAUNDRY? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SANITY?"

Kanda cursed. Lavi had completely spoiled his chance, making his blood boiled. _Idiot bunny, _he thought. His eyes were twitching as he turned back to look at the red haired bunny.

"Spying laundry?" Allen turned to look over his shoulder. He had let his guard off too fast and Kanda was close to discovering his secret. Thank god Lavi was there or he would be carrying the shame for the rest of his life. He sighed in relieve. He lifted the basket and kept his eyes closely on it, just to make sure that the samurai would not try to search for it again.

"Tch, what do you want?"

"Look what I've found!" cried Lavi, waving the album in the air. Kanda recognized the photo album immediately and snatched it from the red haired exorcist's hand.

"DO NOT EVER TRY TO TOUCH THIS", he yelled at Lavi's face and stormed off to his room. Allen was amused by the fact that Kanda was taking a good care of the photo album, which 

could only mean that there was a sentimental value behind it. If the samurai was so desperate in wanting to find out Allen's secret, then Allen was also desperate to find out his secret.

"An eye for an eye", muttered the moyashi.

Yup, an eye for an eye.

XxxXxxXxxX

Kanda had purposely kept the window opened and it annoyed the younger boy so much. The weather that night was not very promising; rain was threatening to pour down any minutes by the look of it. It was as if the sky was reflecting Allen's miserable gloom. Kanda was bullying him and it wasn't fair for him; he couldn't stand for himself since he was legally bounded by contract and Kanda just loved to remind him who was in charge and Allen swore that the raven was a hard to bend sadist.

Here Allen was lying on the futon, covered by the blanket that was not giving him the warmth that he needed. If only there was a way to change the present...

As his mind continued to linger aimlessly, he found himself thinking about the photo album that Kanda had protected so carefully as if his life was depending on it. It made the moyashi pondered of what may be kept under the cover. Maybe there was a huge secret that the samurai didn't want others to know; something that had happened before but was framed in an image and it might be something that the raven wished to forget but he couldn't.

However, judging by the samurai's personality, it might not be something too emotional but embarrassing enough for others to discover.

Maybe Allen could use it to blackmail the prick, which was if he managed to find the secret. Seeing his chance, the white haired boy decided that it was the best choice to find the album and looked into it. That way, he might be able to stop Kanda from acting like a 'holier than thou' prince. Hell, he might be able to break the contract once and for all and regained his independence.

Allen Walker was not a slave to begin with.

"_The only question is where he keeps it?" _he thought, settling his finger on the chin thoughtfully. Allen sat up and after making sure that the raven was asleep, he crawled to the side table next to Kanda's bed. With his eyes not leaving the raven, he opened the drawer quietly, pausing when the raven was shuffling to change position. When he was sure that Kanda was deep asleep, he checked the drawer, only to find a disturbing sight of a whip.

"_Okay... now why does Kanda of all people will need a whip?"_ he asked inwardly, taking out the whip to study it closely. It was still new; Allen could tell from the smooth surface of the handle which only meant that it had never been used before.

"What are you doing, moyashi?"

Allen flinched; ooopss, the king had awakened! Now what to do! What to do! Think Allen think!! He slowly turned to face Kanda.

"Ehehe, you must be dreaming, Kanda-kun... Go back to sleep... Go back to sleep", said the moyashi, wavering his hands agitatedly. The whip had been kept back inside the drawer in its previous position. Allen hoped that Kanda bought the outright lie he was giving and his hope lifted up when Kanda lied back on the bed, pulling the blanket to cover his torso and turning to sleep facing the wall. The moyashi relieved a sigh and crawled back to his futon.

"_It's a good thing that he didn't know_", Allen thought, patting the pillow to get the cotton to flatten.

"Hn, do you sincerely believe I'd fall for your tricks? Think again, moyashi cause tomorrow, you and me will have a little talk", said Kanda out of nowhere, crushing Allen's hope to escape from being catch. Allen shivered at the coldness of the tone, holding his blanket tightly as if his life depended on it.

"I'm officially fucked up", mumbled Allen, stifling the urge to cry at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Miss me? Miss the wackiness of the story? Here's your update and of course, review. **

9. Punishment from the king.

It was Monday again and as usual, the residences of the apartment woke up unhappily. The weather outside was a bit brighter than usual when the long haired raven peeked through the curtain falls... or at least that was what Kanda thought. In a way, the brightness was a bit frustrating. That reminded him, where was the Moyashi?

"Morning everyone!" he heard someone screaming from the kitchen.

Then, there was a faint 'ouch', 'watch it' and 'morning to you too, Allen' replies. Allen next respond was a question concerning him, much to his displeasure.

"I don't know", he heard Lavi answered. Then, it was quiet for a while until the fire alarm set off. Kanda rushed out to the kitchen only to find his precious stove on fire with Allen jumping away from it. Lavi was panicking out with Rinali to freak out to move while Daisya was simply looking at the stove boringly. It was Kanda who came to the rescue with an extinguisher in his grasp.

He sprayed the Carbon dioxide foam until the fire was put off. The stove was covered in white together with the burnt pancake (or it seems like it). Allen sighed in relieve and all the thoughts of dying miserably vanished from his mind.

"Thanks, Kanda", said Allen gratefully.

Just about when he finished the line, Kanda began to yell, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" The four flinched and reduced themselves. It was scary when Kanda started to yell and furthermore, the fire started because of their carelessness. Nobody spoke up while Kanda was tapping his feet impatiently.

"Well?" he began to question.

Doing a favour for them all, young Allen spoke up. "Actually, it was a pure accident", he said.

"Explain", demanded Kanda.

"I-It happened like this. I was cooking the pancake when Lavi meandered sleepily. He accidentally pushed me when Daisya was walking oppositely than Lavi and Rinali was near the fire kindling button. I accidentally tripped Daisya and he accidentally pushed Rinali. The flames caught on my apron and boom, it burst into a huge fire", explained Allen. He smiled agitatedly at Kanda, rubbing his hands behind his back. Kanda thoughtfully looked up and after a while, he came to a conclusion.

"I believe this is the moyashi's fault", he pointed at Allen. The snowy haired exorcist's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'M NOT THE ONE INTENTIONALLY TRIP DAISYA!" protested the moyashi.

"Well, you're the one who cooked. We don't cook breakfast during weekdays", said Kanda. Alled grinded his teeth against each other. It wasn't fair for him. Why did he have to blame him for other's fault? Did Kanda really hate him more than anyone else that ever exists?

"Plus, I haven't talk to you about your lie yet, haven't I, Allen?" added Kanda mockingly. Having enough, Allen stomped into his shared room to change into his exorcist uniform. He didn't want to see Kanda's face; neither hears him because every time he looked in his direction, it was always the same sadistic side of him.

"Kanda...evil...hate...hate...HATE!!" he shouted when he was out of anyone's hearing. He undressed his self and threw the clothes roughly into the pile in the laundry basket. Then, he flung the wardrobe door open angrily and took out his uniform. He took off his boxer to change into a new one and piled it together with the rest of his other clothes in the basket, puffing his cheeks at while.

It was about then when Kanda came into the room and Allen, too shocked to speak, immediately took the nearest cloth to cover his extra feature.

"So, you're still a boy after all the girly look you got there", teased Kanda.

"Wuh-What are you talking about? I'm a boy if you must know", said Allen defensively.

"Nah, I know that from the start. Che, what am I doing talking to you anyway?" he asked himself before undressing his self.

"What are you doing?" asked Allen squeakily.

"Changing. Can't you see?" mocked Kanda.

"Go to another room. I'm using this room", said Allen.

"This is my room and I've got to do anything I want with it. What? Are you embarrassed to show your tool to me?" questioned Kanda with a smirk.

"Shut up. Just turn away, will you?" commanded Allen. Kanda grunted and faced the wall so that the moyashi would stop complaining. He didn't like it anyway to hear the non-stop bantering of the bean sprout. It was usually fun to pick on him, but sometimes the mood can also be so depressing.

"Geez, you've been hiding a lot lately", the raven mumbled lowly.

Allen buttoned up his white long sleeved shirts after putting on the boxer. Looking in the mirror, he saw Kanda's tonal back. It was almost as if his back was shining of light and suddenly, he felt the air around him thickening with awkwardness. Fine tinge of rosette blush rose on his cheeks and quickly shifted his focus on his pant's zipper.

He peeked again to see if Kanda was done and when the raven was already clothed, he turned around to follow Kanda to exit the room. It was still early in the morning but the traffic was already rushing. The exorcists were hasting to get the station and when they arrived, it was already jam packed with people. They scanned their ID card and caught up with the train to Kobe that was already full with people.

Allen groaned at the little space he had. Since he was small, he was being crammed by bigger people and one thought, he hated morning train. In such a small space, anything could happen... no, it already happened. A few men were goosing him and it was frightening. He wasn't able to stop them feeling his ass since he was unable to twirl around but he did jump whenever someone touched him.

What was wrong with these men? Didn't they know that he was a boy?

Half the way, however, he saw someone leaned against the pole next to him. It was Kanda and his so famous mugen. He didn't know what happen but he could actually make out a little Kanda pulling out his mugen. Then, he sheathed his mugen back and watched the outside. It wasn't long before Allen realized that the goosing had stopped. He looked at Kanda suspiciously.

When the train arrived, they ran for their office entrance and there was no sign of Komui waiting for them as usual. They went to their desk and began to check on the documents and statements. It was at ten o'clock when Komui entered their office with a file in his hands.

"Good news! I tracked down another innocence in Oman. It is a strong innocence as well", said Komui cheerfully.

"How strong?" asked Kanda, revolving around in his swivel chair.

"Actually, I'm not sure myself. However, you'll find it interesting to be handled", said Komui.

"Tch, that doesn't sound promising. Idiot supervisor", Kanda mumbled and uninterestedly went back to his work.

"Actually, Kanda, I'd like you and Allen to go for this particular mission. From my evaluation, it seems that you and Allen held a greater chances of winning than the others", said Komui with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Tch, troublesome", said Kanda, flipping the document in his grasp.

"Your flight is tomorrow night. Collect the ticket in my office after work today", said Komui.

"What a pain in the ass".

"Say whatever, Kanda. Allen, be prepared for your first real work".

"But..."

"If you have any doubt, ask Kanda. I believe he'll teach you, right, Kanda".

"..."

"Good. I'm going back to my office", said Komui. He closed the door behind him and sat for undisturbed peace. When he disappeared from everyone's sight, Kanda tossed the document together with the other pile and stood up.

"Moyashi, we're going to shop some stuff for the travel", he said and Allen quietly tagged behind him.

XxxXxxX

Allen carried the basket full of the travelling needs. It was almost unbelievable of how Kanda seems to just grab anything that was on the rack, as if they would be needing all of those in their journey. Plus, what was Oman like? Was it a pretty place with many fluffy snowflakes underneath their feet?

"Oi, Cinderella! Stop daydreaming and watch where you are going", Kanda warned before he grabbed another innocent item on the shelf and tossed it yet again into the basket.

"Shut up. I know where I am going", Allen fought back. He noted the items in the basket. There were instant soba, torch light, several packets of tissue, two masks, two packet of crackers, two big box of energy bar, a bottle of oil, two bar of soaps, a dozen bottle of water and a neat roll of rope.

'Do we even need all of this?' the snow haired boy wondered, picking the instant soba and checked its package. He didn't realise that Kanda had stopped and he bumped into the raven's back. Allen falls down on his bum.

"Ouch, ouch", he moaned in pain, "What the hell, jerk? Don't you know how to alert people?"

"Hurry up, we are going this way", the raven commanded. Allen stood up, flattening his wrinkled cloth with both hands before picking up the basket. He followed the raven until they reached the woman's clothing section, which left Allen wondering why they were there.

Kanda took a pink sailor uniform from the collection of sailor outfits, examining it carefully and tossed it into the basket after. Then, he took a white furry neko ears and white spandex with a tail attached to it to go with the neko ears that joined the sailor uniform in the basket Allen was holding.

'What the FUCK?' Allen gaped at the costumes in the basket, 'what's with this entire outfit?' His mind wandered to an image of Kanda wearing the sailor uniform, and then the neko outfit, making him shivered in fright. 'Wrong image! Wrong image!' he mentally slapped himself.

By the time his focus was back to the basket, there were already four more bizarre costumes; a blue summer girl high school uniform, a complete set of policewoman uniform and accessories, a knee length French maid costume and a flowery pattern above the knee silver kimono with a red dragon sewn at the back of it. Allen grinned ear to ear.

"Never thought that you like to wear drag, bastard", he snickered mockingly. He heard Kanda snorted at the comment.

"Do you think that I'm the one who'll be wearing this?" the raven asked.

"Then, who's it for? Rinali?" Allen asked back. Somehow, he doubted his own question because the drags were too small for Rinali. Suddenly, Allen had an epiphany and it wasn't a good one either.

"You", Kanda said simply, snatching the basket from Allen before the snow haired boy could say anything. The word 'You' echoed in Allen's empty brain until it sinks. When it sunk, the boy opened his mouth to say, "NOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Why? Why?" the white haired boy kept up with Kanda, holding both side of his head with despair.

"Because you burnt the kitchen and check my stuff without my permission. That is why you're going to wear drags throughout the mission", said the sadistic raven who had a sadistic smirk on his face.

Fate, oh, fate, why are you doing this to Allen?


	10. Chapter 10

HAIL O

Continuation from the previous chapter

Miranda was a teacher at the Oman International School. Her job was to teach German language to those who wished to take it as an elective subject. Being single and at her 26th years of life, she felt her world was just a life story of a worm. Heck, even a worm was pretty adventurous compared to her.

Everyday kept repeating, literally and she just couldn't understand why everyone was talking and acting like yesterday, and the day before yesterday and the day before the day before yesterday. Everytime her grandfather clock struck twelfth, it would reverse its spin and walah, yesterday scene replayed in her eyes, all over again.

She sighed, gulping the Mirinda drink to cool her nerve. Mirinda... Miranda. Was her fate sealed together with aluminium can of a soft drink cause she seemed to take a liking of the orange flavour after her numerous time of drinking it.

When she just thought of following the everyday life pattern, two unfamiliar faces caught her attention; a man who was wearing a white t-shirt with black pants and a girl who was wearing sailor uniform.

She had never seen those people in the town. Her conclusion was they were lost in this crazy city. Since she was anti social and was happy to drown in her sea of depression, she let the two do whatever they want.

Two boys threw tomatoes at her and she easily dodged their attack. That act caught the intention of the strangers.

At a closer distance, Miranda caught the sight of mugen. Thinking that they wanted to kill her, she sprinted for her life to go back to her safety hole. The two people chased her while being cheered by the crowd.

They managed to catch up easily with her and her escape route was blocked by a shiny blade.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! IF YOU WANT MY KIDNEY, I'LL HAPPILY LET YOU TAKE IT BUT SPARE MY LIFE!" she pleaded on her knees with teary eyes.

"Stop it, Kanda! You sort of over doing it!" said the girl. For a short moment, her voice caught Miranda 's undivided attention because she sounded like a boy but when mugen shifted in front of her, she jerked back and pleaded any deity to cleanse her before her death and let her die peacefully.

The girl's eyes softened and said, "Miss, he's not going to kill you. That person just doesn't know the word polite".

"You really won't kill me?" she asked.

"Allen won't but I will".

"KANDA!" scolded the girl.

"What? I am in the higher authority so I get to decide her future", the man said.

"That's not the point! Ignore him, miss..." Allen waited with hopes that Miranda will tell her name.

"M-Miranda", she stammered softly.

"Miss Miranda it is. Actually, we came from Japan because of the existence of innocence. We noticed abnormal activities going on here and would like to ask you about it. So, what do you say? Ready to drop hints for us?" the girl asked.

"O-Okay, I guess", she said.

"Alright. Kanda, mugen back to its sheath now", the girl ordered the long hair male. Kanda grunted unhappily but obeyed nonetheless. He wanted to smack Allen for even dare to command him but you see, this Miranda looked like she was about to faint anytime soon and since they wanted the woman to cooperate, scaring her senseless would not get them anywhere.

Miranda's breathing returned to normal once the blade was removed from her vision. The strangers didn't have any intention to kill her. Plus, she thought that she could trust the girl because the girl, apart from her gloved hand, was very cute and pure hearted.

"Well, I'm... I'm sorry for freaking out like that. I'm so useless", Miranda apologized.

"Naw, it's okay. No need to feel guilty ", said Allen with a warm smile. Then and there, Miranda wished that she could be as nice as this beautiful girl. The male and Allen didn't look alike and she could feel that there was an attraction between them so they must be going out with each other.

"Won't it be nice if I have a little sister like you?" she asked herself aloud.

"Huh?" Allen looked surprise and she wondered why.

"I mean, you are one cute girl", Miranda hoped that she didn't say anything wrong because suddenly, Allen's face drained in colour. The samurai's grin amplified the fact that she did say something wrong and her panicked strike returned.

"DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG? I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"Miranda, no! You don't say anything wrong! It's just that... I am a boy", Allen confessed with embarrassment eating away his inside.

"... Then why are you wearing a sailor uniform?"

"Don't ask. It's kind of embarrassing but I'm doing this against my will!"

Well, secretly, Miranda didn't have anything against cross dresser but she had never seen any man looking good in a sailor uniform before. She wondered how Allen would look like in her Victorian gowns collection.

"It might not be much of help you will get from me. My house isn't very far. I think... I think we should have a cup of tea", she invited them while mumbling more to herself.

Allen agreed before Kanda could say anything and the next thing he knew, he (Allen) was sitting on a couch wearing a black Victorian gown with a big hat decorated with white flowers to go with it.

Not promising anything but to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

HAIL O

Chapter 11: A camera for an art and Trouble in Tokyo

Please, anyone, tell him why he was sitting in a living room all dressed up in a Victorian gown? He waited for answers but obviously, the readers were just going to point that it was the author set up to get him in the girl's get up. Cough... Obviously, the author wasn't alone in this... cough.

That aside, Kanda sat with one leg resting on the other, admiring the view in front of him. To add salt to the sauce, the weather was nice today and to him, this was just like a perfect vacation for a person like him; a vacation with entertainment.

Kanda didn't forget that this was a business trip but he had not been outside of Tokyo much and therefore, the setting he was currently in was just perfect. Just staring won't be enough, of course. He was sure that Miranda had the same mentality as his on this.

"You... You are very cute, Allen! We should tape you or maybe take a photograph of you!" she said, clasping her hands happily like a child playing Barbie.

Kanda could only think that Miranda was a genius who acted like a scared cat. Allen wanted to refuse; in fact, to most, he was showing his displeasure on his face. However, Miranda had a weak heart; she ran away from people easily. If Miranda went into hiding, died on the spot or maybe even went into a coma, their task were going to be ten times tougher than it should be.

So, he had no say in this but he still didn't want to let others see him in his current dress. Henceforth, he wrecked his brain for a suitable excuse that could be easily bought.

"You see, I don't have a camera", said Allen, looking like he was disappointed.

"That's a pity. I don't have one either. Such a shame to let an art like this go away", said Miranda. Allen was doing the hula dance inside when he heard Miranda's confession.

However, like all the previous chapter, there was always clouds covering the sun. To Miranda, it would be a miracle but to Allen, it proved to be a torture. Like a superman coming to the rescue, Kanda took out a 14 mega pixel Cybershot Xperia he had just bought before going on the trip from his pocket like a knight pulling out his sword.

"Don't worry, I have a camera with me", he said, smiling evilly to Allen.

'What the heck? Where did that come from?' thought Allen when he regain his sense back.

"You can borrow it but be careful with it", Kanda said, handing the Xperia to Miranda.

"Oh, Allen! This is a good news! I- I am very, very happy!" Miranda sobbed as she began snapping pictures of Allen Walker in a dress.

'Shit, I must do something!' thought Allen. He looked around and saw the cup of tea. An idea popped inside his head and he grinned. This should work to his advantage for sure.

He sat down and turn to Miranda. "I think, I'd love to pose like a lady having her cup of tea in the evening", he said, "Let's start with the chair near the window first".

Meanwhile, in the far, far away land of Tokyo, Lavi was having quite a headache. Ever since he had met Tyki, the gentleman who saved him from the evil old lady, he had been seeing this Tyki more often than he wished too.

He swore that this guy was stalking him.

Just to prove that he was right, he walked three yards away from the Chinese restaurant and with the corner of his eyes, he could practically see that Tyki was mimicking his movement. Unsatisfied, Lavi jogged forward and he caught Tyki following him. He started to become fearful of this excuse of a man and sprinted for his life. At that moment, he was sure that Tyki realized that he had learnt about the presence of his stalker.

"Wait, Lovey-chan!" shouted Tyki.

'That is just freaky', Lavi shivered and continued to add speed in his sprint.

"DAMMIT! I SAID WAIT!"

An object, thrown by his stalker, hit his head and he fell flat on the rocky surface. Lavi's world spun like manic; that was until he realized that the object thrown was actually a bouquet of roses. It was not an ordinary rose; it was RED rose.

Why would his stalker throw a rose to him? That got his world spinning again.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lavi looked up at the person who asked.

"I'm fine", said Lavi, standing up on his feet with the help of Tyki.

"I'm sorry that it hit you", said Tyki.

"It's okay but you do have a good aim. It made my head spin around crazily", confessed Lavi as he rubbed the back of his head softly. Tyki kept his mouth shut. He did have a good aim but that was because, he had always give a free 'body exploration' class to young men and women. He knew what to hit to rise emotions and feelings he wanted from them. Lavi was still a human and he too inherited the weakness all human would have.

"Sorry again", said Tyki.

"Hmm... where did you get the bouquet from? It looked pretty damn expensive," asked Lavi.

"Um, I snatched it from an old man just to stop you".

"That is so...cool".

"I know. I always do cool stuff".

"You can act cool afterwards because now, you are about to hand me your pretty ass, rude children", another voice interrupted their little awing moment. Lavi only dared to take a peek at the stranger who had been speaking to them because to him, this voice belonged to no stranger.

"Oh, shit. Old Panda".

To be continued...


End file.
